A Sandy Wendy's Explosion
by PeskyPlumber
Summary: Dry Bowser was having some lemonade at Lilligant's Lemonade Stand in Seaside Hill when he notices Chrom happens to be on the sandy beach at the same time as him. But weird things happen after an explosion shakes up a Wendy's nearby...


"I see Chrom hasn't changed an bit."

The voice revealed none other than the famous jack of all trades, Dry Bowser himself! He appeared to be sipping on some crisp fresh lemonade he just purchased from Lilligant's Lemonade Stand, watching the bizarre scene that Chrom got himself into.

"Oh if it isn't our old science teacher Dry Bowser," Rufure greeted, shaking hands with the dry version of Bowser himself. "How do you fair on this fine day?"

"Quite fine." Dry Bowser responded as he brushed back his red hair. "Quite nice day to get some lemonade, I can tell you that."

"I'm sure it's better to have the lemons concentrated into a drink than... have what happened to me." Chrom groaned as he got back up, having been attacked earlier.

Dry Bowser chuckled as he proceeded to tell the group how his day was earlier, with it going into a quick flashback that had the bony reptile enjoying some fresh lemonade from Lilligant and Whimsicott as he was at their lemonade stand in Seaside Hill, with it being a nice day.

"This is the stuff, girls." Dry Bowser said with a satisfied smile as he nodded his head. "My bones haven't felt this fruity and fresh since the last time I raced around the Water Park."

"Which park? Water is just its name, or is it specific?" Whimsicott asked as she had a barrel full of lemons in her stubby hands.

"Well it was a race course themed after Isle Delfino, so I apologize if the name is rather generic," Dry Bowser explained as he took another sip of the lemonade.

"Hey, isn't that the meme swordsman?" Lilligant asked as she pointed forward at a trio nearby.

"What?" Dry Bowser questioned as he turned around to see Chrom chatting it up with Grima and Kynthia, or rather he was arguing with the Fell Dragon as Kynthia simply watched the two argue. Chrom then said something stupid, causing him to be attacked by a bunch of seagulls as Dry Bowser chuckled, approaching the group a his presence scared away the aggressive bids.

Back in the present day, Dry Bowser was still conversating with the group of humans, having gotten himself another cup of lemonade from the two female grass type Pokemon.

"I'm doing good. Rumor has it that an lot of these local business owners are getting riled up about something." Dry Bowser spoke, the skeletal reptile explaining what was going on at the moment as he took several sips of his fresh lemonade. "They recently mentioned a Wendy's being built near the food court here as everyone decided to flock to it for some reason, even though honestly why eat something you can easily get near your house if you're out here at Seaside Hill?"

"... That sounds awful," Kynthia replied, seeming kind of worried now. "First there's the whole kidnapping of fishsticks-

"Don't forget the newspapers honey!" Grima exclaimed as he was trying to stop Chrom from pulling a prank on him.

Kynthia sighed as she waved her left hand at him. "I was getting to that GriGri, please... anyways, now it appears that major corporations discovered this location... ah geez, like I need to deal with that-!"

Before Kynthia could finish her statement, they heard an loud explosion nearby as it appeared the recently built Wendy's restaurant exploded. This caused everyone to slightly jump, as it looked like it came from the food court near them! Dry Bowser dropped his cup as some of his bones fell out of his body, with him placing them back into his body frame as Lilligant and Whimsicott held each other in fright.

"That was scary!" Lilligant whimpered as she shook her head.

"I think I just let out some lemonade, and not the good kind!" Whimsicott gulped as she was trembling.

"What in the name of boiling lava was that about?" Dry Bowser questioned as he adjusted his skull, clenching his fists.

"...We should go check that out!" Chrom suggested while raising his sword in the air, with him and the others heading to the direction.

"Riki no like explosions!" Exclaimed Riki who appeared to have gotten an special brew from none other than The Roost cafe as the Nopon happily took sips before following them since he had nothing else better to do.

"Coo... just what caused that explosion?" Brewster asked calmly after taking a step out.

"No idea... but it's likely not good." Dry Bowser pinpointed as he rubbed his chin, nodding his head as he followed the group, deciding that he could afford to spend the time on this investigation since he was immortal.


End file.
